Mixtape
by SISbabyy
Summary: But you gave me the best mixtape I have. And even all the bad songs ain't so bad.I just wish there was so much more then that. About me and you.


Author's Note: This is just a one-shot that I wrote. You can probably guess who this is about, I'm not going to say it though. I really hope that you like this and if you listen to this song 'Mixtape by Butch Walker' while reading this, I think it has a great effect.

"**Mixtape**"

Summary: But you gave me the best mixtape I have. And even all the bad songs ain't so bad. I just wish there was so much more then that. About me and you.

* * *

_**You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you**_

He is with someone new. Someone that he cared deeply about, but not someone that had his heart.

**_You say goodnight, in my mind_**

He could go on and lie about everything and say that they were just trying to be friends again, but everyone knew, even his current girlfriend.

**_I'm sleeping next to you_**

Because whenever he would see her with a new guy, he would fall to pieces and clutch onto his girlfriend trying to forget the pain he was feeling.

**_You drive away from my car crash of a heart_**

He felt bad all the time because of the lie he was living but for some reason, it wasn't enough to stop.

**_And I don't know_**

He figured that the only way he was going to have her in his life was if he just dealt with whatever was going on with her and her new 'fling'. She didn't do 'boyfriends' anymore thanks to him. He broke her, and now he was feeling broke not having her because he didn't know it at the time that she was the only one that was responsible for his happiness in life.

**_But you gave me the best mixtape I have_**

It was their last year, and so much had happened. He thought he was so sure that he should move on, and find somebody new. Maybe rekindle a past love.

**_And even all the bad songs ain't so bad_**

Turns out, he did. And it was great for a while because he truly believed she was the one for him but it got old, it got boring, and he felt empty again.

**_I just wish there was so much more than that_**

He was feeling helpless again; he was 'brooding' as the person who filled the hole in his heart would say. He still smiled whenever he thought about her, or their past relationship. But eventually, his smile turns into a frown when he realizes how he treated her. He now just wishes there was more, or that there still could be more.

**_About me and you_**

The more he tired to stop thinking about the way it ended, more memories washed over his head and made him think about it more. All he said was 'sorry' and he knew that it wasn't good enough.

**_You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun_**

Which was why he was so confused when he would see her with someone new and want to go after him. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this but he does. So now what is he supposed to do?

**_You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one_**

**_I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel_**

He hears her discussing how she might give this new guy a chance. His best friend who was now married and having a baby told her to go after him if she was truly over her last boyfriend. She said she was, and his heart now feels like it's physically breaking.

**_You don't know_**

He doesn't even know, he doesn't even know that she's lying and he's hiding.

**_Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have_**

**_And even all the sad songs ain't so sad_**

He should have let her in, he should have, but it was too late now.

**_I only wish that there was more than that_**

He was with her friend that used to be her best friend until they both broke her heart. Finally, they were becoming friends again and he didn't want to ruin that, even if his heart was feeling heavier everyday.

**_About me and you_**

She runs in crying, claiming that the guy she took a chance on cheated on her. He envelopes her in a warm hug, because, they were trying to be friends again. She was vulnerable, and it was his turn to save her for once. But she catches herself and even though it feels right, she knows it could never be again.

**_Oh, don't turn around and say bye again_**

She tries to leave, but he blocks the door. Tears fall from her eyes and she pleads for him to let her go.

**_Yeah it crushes my head when you call me  
Your friend and I'm not the same person_**

His eyes are almost glazed over with tears just seeing her standing there, so broken, so unhappy.

**_From back in the day in the back of the class  
That you thought was gay  
No I can't find the words cause I lost them_**

The memories of how things used to be between them come back to him and all he can do is just stand there. Waiting, waiting for some miracle to happen and wash all of the pain away.And as much as he wants to go back, he knows he can't. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore even when the only thing he really wants is to be with her.

**_And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips_**

He walks over to her and stares intensely in her eyes. She could be the most unhappy person on the planet but he always sees something in her eyes…love.

**_And just let me kiss 'em_**

And that's when he leans down and kisses her red lips softly.

**_And let's get messed up and listen to probably..._**

It was her turn to remember the memories. The memories that she had pushed away so many times just to get on with her day. She just needed to push them away, because the more she would push them away the more the pain would go away. But now, now she doesn't push them away, she can't, she has fallen in love again.

**_The best mixtape I have_**

**_And even all the bad songs ain't so bad_**

She pulls away and she doesn't know it, but that was the first smile he had shown in weeks. She returns the smile, but then realizes he's not with her, and runs out. He doesn't try and stop her, he knows that she wouldn't listen to him if he did. And once again, he wishes there was more then that, more then just friends, more then lovers, he wanted her heart. Little did he know, he actually had it.

**_I just wish there was so much more than that_**

Days pass, and neither have recovered from their kiss. She cries herself to sleep because the pain won't go away, it would never go away and he lies in his bed. Some days he would let a tear fall and some others, he's just longing for her to walk through his door and tell him everything would be okay. He knows that it's not going to happen, and that it's his turn to do something about it.

**_About me and you_**

He is now running, running as fast as he can just to reach her house. He climbs the gate and continues running, just running until he can feel the wind hitting his face.

**_About me and you_**

He knocks on the door, a soft knock not to wake up her roommate, and even though it was soft, it was heard. She comes rushing down the stairs hoping it would be him, just hoping that it would somehow work out.

**_About me and you_**

It was so late at night and the sky was pitch black. When he saw her in her pajamas looking so young, so innocent, yet so broken, he knew he loved her. He saw her tear stained cheeks and put his hand on them. She looked at the floor, until he raised her head.

**_About me and you_**

He knew what she was thinking, that this was wrong because he still had a girlfriend. But the look he gave her made her realize that he wouldn't for long.

**_About me and you_**

And so he lifts up her chin and looks at her straight in the eye with a smile. And for a time, in a long time, she smiles back. He leans in and kisses her soft lips. She grips her hands on his back, pulling him closer to her because she can't take the pain. His arms wrap around her, protecting her and her heart that are now with him. And he now knows, he knows that this is how it's supposed to be.

**_About me and you_**

It was her. It would always be her.

* * *

So how was it? Like it? Love it? Maybe? I really liked writing this so I hoped you liked reading it. Please** read** and** review** to tell **me** what you thought! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
